


Like Father, Like Son

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old men play go in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therhoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therhoda/gifts).



"How rare," Banji said, sitting down before the old man in front of the goban in the park. "I thought you were dead, you old fossil. What are you doing here?"

"Old fossil?" Kuwabara said. "This old fossil will give you two stones." He smirked and lit a cigarette, and then started laughing, a wheezing coughing laugh that caused a mother to look over in alarm before ushering her child away. Kuwabara paid no notice.

"You sound quite in ill health," Banji said, placing two stones. "Smoking isn't good for you, you know?"

Kuwabara waved idly. "Still alive. They keep me around for those young pip-squeaks to try and unseat." Another round of wheezing cackling laughter, and then Kuwabara squinted at the goban and placed a stone with a pachi sound. "They'll try a long time yet!"

Banji smiled placidly. "You'll scare them away, laughing like that. Though that seems to be your aim, isn't it?" Pachi.

Kuwabara winked, sharp beady eyes looking out from under his wrinkled eyelids, toothlessly grinning at Banji. "And you? Got that little delinquent on your team yet?" A white stone joined the others on the board. Pachi.

Banji sighed, placing his reply. Pachi. "Akutsu-kun was such a wonderful athlete. Such a pity Echizen-kun defeated him. Now he says he's content and doesn't want to play any more. What a loss."

"Hrm," Kuwabara said. Another stone laid. Pachi. "Echizen? The name sounds familiar."

"Samurai Nanjiroh's son," Banji said. Pachi. "Isn't that nostalgic? Even their behaviour is similar."

"Sounds like quite the unmannered brat, then," Kuwabara said, dismissive. Pachi. "Touya Meijin's son has an impeccable upbringing. Like father, like son, huh?"

"Oh?" Banji smiled, at peace with the world. "Are you like your father, then, Kuwabara-sensei?" Pachi.

Kuwabara merely laughed again, wheezing, coughing, and placed another stone.


End file.
